Tell me that you love me
by Tache Bleue
Summary: Alors qu'il se battait férocement contre son ennemi, Sasuke fut gravement empoisonné. Saizô fit alors tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver le jeune homme. Alors qu'il pensait perdre Sasuke, il se rendit compte à quel point ce dernier comptait pour lui.


Tell me that you love me

Le soleil était au zénith, pas un nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel d'un bleu profond. La chaleur était supportable, la légère brise apportait un brin de fraîcheur tout à fait apprécié. Les cigales chantaient, louant avec ferveur l'arrivée de l'été. Tout était calme et paisible dans le château d'Ueda. Saizô appréciait grandement cette pause qu'il s'était octroyé, allongé sur le toit, profitant du soleil. Il respirait à plein poumon l'air pur et savourait cet instant de paix. Soudain des éclats de voix se firent entendre, il ouvrit un œil, curieux. Il aperçut le pauvre Miyoshi tentant de faire plaisir à sa petite sœur alors que cette dernière rouspétait assez viruleusement contre lui, tout ça sous les rires de Yukimura. Ce dernier, assis en tailleur et buvant un verre de saké semblait particulièrement insouciant. A ses côtés, Rokurô qui veillait, comme à son habitude, sur son souverain avec attention et bienveillance. Saizô esquissa un sourire, décidément, il n'aurait jamais cru un jour faire partit d'une telle troupe d'illuminé. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Il descendit de sa hauteur et atterrit un genou à terre sur le gravier du jardin intérieur. Aussitôt Isanami se retourna vers lui avant de courir à sa rencontre.

- Saizô ! S'exclama-t-elle, laissant son grand frère en plan.

Elle attrapa le bras du ninja et se colla contre lui. L'impressionnant moine sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, son aura devenant plus que menaçante. Saizô déglutit, il savait très bien comment réagissait Miyoshi lorsque sa petite sœur adorée était beaucoup trop proche d'un garçon. Il tenta de se dégager tant bien que mal de l'emprise de la jeune inconsciente.

- Lâche Isanami ! S'écria-t-il avant d'abaisser son énorme masse.

L'arme s'écrasa sur le sol, créant un cratère sur le sol. Saizô avait esquivé par réflexe, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser que ce moine était décidément bien dangereux.

- Onii-san ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Gronda Isanami en croisant les bras. Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! S'écria-t-elle en montrant du doigt les dégâts du jardin.

- Isanami... Gémit Miyoshi en versant un torrent de larme, effondré de voir sa petite princesse le gronder.

- Haha ! Toujours aussi dur envers ce pauvre Miyoshi ! Isanami est incroyable, elle arrive à vaincre cette montagne de muscle rien qu'avec un regard ! Serait-elle la plus puissante de mes guerriers ? S'exclama Yukimura en riant.

- Maître, vous ne devriez pas boire autant... Commenta Rokurô en prenant la bouteille de sake des mains du Sanada.

- Hey ! Rokurô ! Rends-moi ça ! Se plaignit le chef du clan Sanada, simulant un caprice d'enfant.

- Arrêtez de vous comporter tel un enfant ! Réprimanda alors son serviteur.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle... Bouda Yukimura en faisant la moue. Ha ! Anastasia ! S'écria-t-il en voyant la ninja apparaître devant lui, s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Je reviens de ma mission. Dit-elle simplement.

- Haaaa je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ! S'écria-t-il en passant une main autour de la taille de la ninja. Si tu es revenue aussi vite, c'est que je te manquais, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Sa réplique fut accueillit par un regard glacial de Rokurô qui s'empressa de tirer son maître par un aileron, le traînant presque derrière lui.

- Je vous prierais de ne pas être aussi frivole. Dit-il en lâchant enfin Yukimura.

- Oho ? Serais-tu jaloux Rokurô ? Demanda Yukimura en esquissant un grand sourire. Mais tu sais bien que personne ne peut te remplacer dans mon cœur. Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Rokurô sentit le feu lui monter aux joues si bien, qu'il baissa la tête, gêné.

-Saizô ! Où t'étais encore passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! S'exclama Kamanosuke en arrivant en trombe.

- Ha, la ferme. Grommela Saizô.

- Bat-toi avec moi, Saizô ! S'exclama l'ancien brigand en faisant tournoyer sa chaîne.

- Ça suffit ! Dit ce dernier en tournant le dos à Kamanosuke, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement l'envie de se battre avec lui.

De son côté, Anastasia fit son rapport à Yukimura qui semblait cette fois plus calme.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ai une rumeur d'étranges rumeurs sur des serpents géants aux frontières.

- Des serpents géants ? Répéta Isanami.

- Oui, tellement grands qu'ils peuvent engloutir un humain ou même un ours ! Dit Anastasia avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Yaaaaa ! S'écria Isanami en se collant à Saizô.

Faisait-elle exprès d'être aussi collante ? Saizô soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel, maudissant sa malchance d'être devenu la nounou d'une fille aussi capricieuse. Gentiment, il écarta la jeune fille de lui.

- Haa, c'est embêtant, on ne pourra pas s'amuser au festival ! Dit Yukimura, passant une main derrière sa nuque, montrant sa déception.

- Est-ce que Sasuke pourra s'en sortir seul ? Demanda Rokurô, un peu inquiet du temps que mettait le ninja à revenir.

- Humm ce serait plus sage s'il était accompagné. Saizô, j'aimerai que tu parte à sa recherche. Dit Yukimura en dépliant son éventail.

- Pourquoi moi ? Il peut très bien se débrouiller seul. Répondit Saizô en croisant les bras.

- Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui en sois capable ! Dit Yukimura en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail.

- Tss. Pesta le beau ninja.

La pensée de devoir aller aider le ninja de kôga ne le réjouissait pas des masses, cependant, s'il le sauvait alors ce dernier aurait une dette envers lui. Mais surtout, il ne le supporterait pas. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres à le pensée de contrarier ce prétentieux.

- Mais je voulais que Saizô me voit danser au festival ! Ronchonna Isanami en faisant la moue.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Isanami, je serais là moi ! Se moqua Yukimura en repliant son éventail d'un geste rapide.

Saizô se mit donc en route pour retrouver la trace de Sasuke. Il quitta le château et s'enfonça à travers la dense et grande forêt qui était dans les environs.

◊◊◦◊◦◊o◊◦◊◦◊◊

Depuis maintenant quelques heures, Sasuke était à la recherche de ce fameux serpent géant qui terrifiait la région. Perché à la cime d'un sapin, le ninja scrutait avec attention les environs.

- Le serpent géant n'était-il qu'une rumeur ? Se demanda-t-il.

Soudain, l'arbre s'effondra, le ninja de Kôga grâce à quelques acrobaties, arriva à rejoindre le sol sans aucune blessure. Il siffla et ses fidèles compagnons arrivèrent à sa rescousse pour l'accompagner dans le combat. Le serpent existait bel et bien, il était là, face à lui, immense. Ses oiseaux attaquèrent la tête du serpent pour faire diversion, le temps qu'il sorte ses deux lames aiguisées.

- C'est inutile. Intervint alors une voix féminine.

Sasuke leva les yeux, il vit une femme en kimono pâle qui le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils, jaugeant du regard cette ennemie qui venait d'apparaître de nul part. Mais le serpent chargea sur lui, il dû faire un saut pour esquiver sa mortelle attaque, remarquant au passage le charme inscrit dans l'œil de l'animal. Il était donc ensorcelé, obligé de devoir obéir aux ordres de cette femme.

- Je dois éliminer les ennemis des Sanada. Dit Sasuke en chargeant sur la jeune femme.

- M'éliminer ? Oh, je brûle d'impatience, allez...Viens ! Invita-t-elle en reculant d'un saut.

Le shinobi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il chargea avec une vitesse incroyable sur la femme qui esquiva sa première attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Sa retraite les mena tout deux à un terrain plus dégagé, une clairière, coupée par une rivière. Il ne perdit cependant pas contenance et dans sa deuxième attaque, il trancha net la tête un serpent qu'elle portait autour de son cou. La femme esquissa un plus grand sourire. Alors qu'elle tombait, Sasuke trancha net son tendon d'Achille, pensant que ça allait l'empêcher de bouger. Mais de son sang, sortit un autre serpent qui vint le mordre à la joue, juste en dessous de son œil gauche.

- Oh, pas mal. Tu es plutôt fort. Dit-elle en se redressant, n'ayant finalement aucune blessure.

- Du poison...Murmura Sasuke en posant une main sur sa blessure.

- Effectivement. Bientôt, tu perdras ta vue.

Le ninja se releva difficilement, titubant dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Soudain, un énorme serpent surgit de l'eau, fonçant droit sur lui. Soudain, une silhouette passa au-dessus de lui et se percha sur le sommet du crâne de la bête. Il planta sans sommation son épée dans le crâne du serpent, le tuant sur le coup.

- Alors le singe, on galère ? Se moqua Saizô se positionnant devant le ninja, faisant barrière entre Sasuke et son ennemie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Yukimura s'inquiétait pour toi, il m'a envoyé t'aider. C'est à cause d'elle que tu met autant de temps à revenir ? Demanda Saizô en pointant la femme serpent du menton.

- Ah ? Voilà un beau garçon. Susurre-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je n'en ai pas demandé autant.

- Désolé, mais ce sera là tes dernières paroles. Déclara Saizô en chargeant.

- Haha, penses-tu réellement arriver à me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle en esquivant d'un saut arrière son attaque.

Une multitude de serpents sortirent alors des pans de son kimono, se ruant tous sur Saizô. Sasuke intervint, coupant d'un coup toutes les têtes de ces sournoises créatures. Il jeta un regard perçant à Saizô.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un ninja d'Iga. Dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

La femme aux serpents en profita pour sauter du haut de la cascade pour atterrir plus bas sur un rocher.

- Bien que je sois heureuse que vous vous battiez pour moi, je suis désolée de devoir vous fausser compagnie... Deux à la fois, ce n'était pas prévu ainsi. Dit-elle en claquant sa langue contre son palais, visiblement contrariée.

Elle tenta de s'enfuir par la forêt, comptant sur les arbres pour se protéger des attaques de ses potentiels poursuivants. Sasuke ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita à sa suite. Il se rua sur elle, ses lames en avant. Elle évita de justesse le coup qu'il lui porta.

- Quel garçon entêté.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement, il se saisit d'un bout de son vêtement et la tira à lui. Il l'envoya contre un arbre. Le choc du coup la sonna un peu, mais elle se releva, faisant face au ninja. Elle esquissa un sourire crispé.

- Tu es vraiment doué pour un gosse. Dit-elle entre deux souffles.

Face à elle, Sasuke l'observait sans un mot. Il était debout, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, plongeant son regard perçant dans ses yeux. La forêt sembla réagir avec la colère qui se dégageait du jeune ninja. Il fut rejoins par deux loups qui grognaient férocement contre la femme serpent, montrant leur crocs.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Aussitôt elle sentit les milliers de présence autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et perçu tous ces yeux qui l'observaient. Comme si la forêt entière avait répondu à l'appel du shinobi. Elle était encerclé.

- La forêt est mon jardin. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante. Dit-il en esquissant un sourire hautain.

◊◊◦◊◦◊o◊◦◊◦◊◊

Saizô partit sur les traces du shinobi qui l'avait laissé en plan. Décidément ce gamin l'énervait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'enfin il le trouva, ce dernier était debout, face au corps inerte de la femme qui les avait attaqués. Saizô soupira en observant le ninja qui lui tournait le dos, toujours face à sa victime.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, rentrons. Dit-il à l'adresse de Sasuke.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Agacé, Saizô tiqua.

- Oye, sale singe !

Même l'insulte ne le fit pas réagir. Saizô s'avança alors de quelques pas avant de poser une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner. C'est à cet instant que son corps s'effondra, Saizô le rattrapa in-extremis. Il se rendit compte que le jeune ninja était en fait inconscient durant tout son échange. Il observa un instant le visage endormis du jeune ninja. Il était fin et harmonieux, sa peau était plutôt pâle et avait l'air d'être d'une douceur exquise. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle saccadé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et quelques gémissements se mêlaient à sa respiration difficile.

- Oye ! S'exclama Saizô en secouant légèrement le corps du ninja.

Son manque de réaction l'inquiéta si bien qu'il passa une main sur son visage, dégageant les quelques mèches cuivrés qui cachaient ses yeux clos, accédant à son front. Il était bouillant.

- Sasuke ! S'écria Saizô en voyant le jeune homme se mettre à trembler. Sasuke ! Tiens bon ! S'écria-t-il en le portant, bien décidé à le ramener au château.

Lorsqu'il arriva au château, il alerta, paniqué les autres guerriers Sanada. Miyoshi pris le corps de Sasuke et fut dirigé par Rokurô qui le mena dans sa chambre. Tous se retrouvèrent au chevet du ninja qui semblait de plus en plus mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Kakei.

- Il est tombé nez à nez avec une femme serpent. Elle l'a empoisonné avec l'un d'eux et il a perdu connaissance après ça.

- Rokurô, comment ça se présente ? Demanda Yukimura, inquiet de l'état du chef de ses ninjas.

- C'est mauvais. Je ne connais pas ce mal et Sasuke non plus apparemment. Habituellement c'est lui le spécialiste des poisons et s'il connaissait ce mal, il l'aurait déjà neutralisé.

- C'est un étrange poison. Je n'en ai jamais vu de tel auparavant, et toi Saizô ? Demanda Anastasia.

- Effectivement, en tant que ninja, nous sommes en général familiarisé avec les poisons et antidotes, mais là...

- C'est très embêtant...Dit Yukimura en rehaussant la couverture jusqu'au menton de Sasuke.

Tous étaient silencieux, réellement affligé de voir leur ami en si mauvais état. Yukimura se leva et ordonna d'une voix claire et grave :

- Saizô, Kakei, partez à la recherche de Balsa, c'est une guérisseuse réputée, pourra-t-elle peut-être trouver un remède pour Sasuke. Elle se trouve à l'Est, dans la forêt, près de la rivière. Dépêchez-vous, le temps est compté.

Saizô se releva et accompagné de Kakei, quittèrent les lieux. Ils empruntèrent des montures et partirent dans la direction indiquée par leur maître. La chevauché dura bien une heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant une maison totalement isolée et perdue dans les bois. Saizô, impatient, pénétra dans la bâtisse.

- Balsa ? Balsa ! Appela-t-il.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda une femme aux cheveux d'argent, révélant son âge avancé.

- Balsa, Yukimura Sanada nous envoie quérir votre aide !

- Le seigneur Yukimura ? Très bien, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Sasuke a été empoisonné par un serpent d'origine inconnu.

- Quels sont les symptômes ?

- Il est inconscient, un peu de mal à respirer. Sa peau est glacée et ses membres ont commencés à trembler.

- C'est mauvais. Très bien, ne bougez pas jeune homme.

La vieille dame chercha parmi ses potions. Kakei s'approcha de Saizô, la méfiance se lisant sur son visage.

- Peut-on réellement faire confiance à cette sorcière ? Chuchota Kakei dans son oreille.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Trancha Saizô en jetant un regard froid au tireur.

Kakei fut surpris de la froideur avec laquelle Saizô lui avait répondu. Il fallait avouer que depuis que Sasuke était inconscient, ce dernier n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il n'avait pas parlé durant le voyage, il chevauchait devant lui, lui dit simplement quelques fois de se hâter plus encore car le temps était compté. "Étaient-ils si proche?" S'était surpris à penser le tireur. En tout cas l'attitude de Saizô montrait qu'il n'était pas indifférent au sort de Sasuke. Peut-être que leur rivalité les avaient finalement rapproché bien plus que l'on pensait ? Soudain Basla fit signe à Saizô de s'approcher. Le ninja délaissa ainsi Kakei pour s'enfoncer à travers la demeure de la vieille dame.

- Tiens jeune homme. Prends cette potion et fais la lui boire. En revanche il faut que je t'explique quelques détails. Tout d'abords, il faut l'obliger à boire la potion, cependant ses membres vont rapidement être paralysés, aussi devrez-vous l'assister dans cette tâche. Enfin, la potion risque de plonger dans un lourd sommeil, mais il faudra rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Veillez bien à ce qu'il garde une température normale durant son sommeil, c'est très important.

- Très bien, y-a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ? Demanda Saizô en s'appropriant la potion.

- Il se peut qu'il y ai des effets secondaires, de plus c'est le printemps alors il risquera d'être très sensible pendant quelques temps, mais rien de grave.

- Merci. Dit-il avant de quitter les lieux en quatrième vitesse, suivit de près par Kakei.

Kakei n'osa pas parler au ninja, de toute façon ce dernier ne lui aurait sûrement pas répondu, étant perdu dans ses pensées. De retour au château, ils se précipitèrent dans les quartiers du ninja pour lui procurer les soins.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Kakei à Anastasia qui était à son chevet.

- Il est gelé, peu importe le nombre de couvertures qu'on lui met, sa température chute dangereusement. Sa respiration semble difficile bien qu'elle reste régulière. Avez-vous l'antidote ?

- Nous ne savons pas trop. Cette vieille femme était vraiment bizarre, va savoir ce qu'elle nous a donné comme potion. Répondit Kakei.

- Pas le temps de s'éterniser là-dessus, il faut lui donner la potion au quel cas il risque d'y passer.

Anastasia jeta un regard à Saizô qui était accroupi à côté du corps de Sasuke. Elle soupira avant de se lever.

- Allez tout le monde, ne restons pas là. Nous risquons de déranger la guérison de Sasuke. Laissons Saizô s'en occuper.

- Pourquoi moi ? Répondit ce dernier au tac au tac, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es le seul à avoir entendu les directives de la guérisseuse. Expliqua Kakei en quittant la pièce.

Tout le petit beau monde quitta la chambre, laissant les deux ninjas seuls.

- Prends soin de lui. Nous te le confions. Après tout on n'a pas besoin d'être une dizaine pour s'occuper d'un seul malade. Sachant que nous serons sûrement envoyés en mission pour rechercher qui était le commanditaire de cette fameuse shinobi. Dit Anastasia alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'embrasure de la porte. Bonne chance.

Et elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Saizô seul face au malade. Aussitôt il se saisit de la potion qu'il débouchonna dans un "pop" retentissant. Délicatement, il ouvrit les lèvres du ninja et suréleva sa tête. Il versa un peu du liquide dans sa bouche, mais malheureusement, cette technique se révéla inefficace.

- Bon sang, me fais pas ce coup... Grommela-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, Saizô porta le flacon à sa propre bouche et la remplit avec la potion. Puis il porta ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke afin de l'obliger à prendre correctement son antidote. Le contact le surprit, il ne pensait pas que les lèvres de Sasuke seraient aussi douces et voluptueuses, mais aussi si froides, ce qui inquiéta le ninja d'Iga. Mais fort heureusement, son astuce marcha et il avala finalement le liquide. Il répéta ainsi son opération jusqu'à ce que le breuvage ait été entièrement bu. Il porta ensuite sa main sur le front dégagé de Sasuke, vérifiant sa température. Ce n'était pas normal, il devenait de plus en plus blême et sa peau restait gelée. Il tenta de frictionner ses membres pendant quelques minutes, espérant ainsi gagner quelques degrés. Rien n'y faisait. Saizô se laissa tomber en arrière, se retrouvant assis en tailleur. Il perdit une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, fermant les yeux. N'y avait-il donc aucun autre moyen ? Il secoua la tête, désespéré.

- Quand tu seras rétabli, tu m'en devras une ! Et crois moi, je te ferais souffrir pour m'avoir obligé à faire ça ! Dit Saizô à l'adresse du malade.

Le ninja d'Iga se leva et commença à ôter ses vêtements. Son torse dévoilé, on pouvait y voir des blessures de ses anciens combats qui avaient fini par lui laisser des cicatrices. Une fois totalement nu, il tira la couverture qui couvrait le corps de Sasuke. Ses vêtements lui avaient été ôtés et il était lui aussi dans le plus simple appareil. Bizarrement, ça ne le dégoûta pas comme il s'y attendait. Sans se poser plus de question, il se glissa sous les couvertures et colla son corps contre celui glacé du shinobi. Il se tortura l'esprit pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant encore comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent le visage endormi de Sasuke. Il avait l'air si fragile en cet instant, lui qui habituellement était si fiable et fort, on aurait dit un enfant qui dormait à poing fermé. Sa main se promena sur son visage caressant chacun de ses traits, les redessinant avec une certaine tendresse. Ses doigts se focalisèrent rapidement sur ses lèvres, dansant sur celles-ci avec douceur. Perdant un instant le sens des réalités, il s'approcha doucement. Il voulait connaître à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres. Il scella la distance qui les dépara d'un chaste baiser, profitant de la délicieuse douceur de l'échange. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se claqua mentalement, se choquant d'un comportement aussi frivole envers ce jeune homme qu'il considérait comme un rival. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Depuis que Sasuke était tombé dans ses bras, il n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui. Préférant oublier, il passa ses bras autour du corps de l'endormi et le tourna face à lui avant de le serrer contre lui. Ainsi son visage se trouvait niché dans son cou, Saizô pouvait sentir le souffle régulier du ninja lui chatouiller le torse. Entrelaçant ses jambes avec celles du jeune homme, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Cette aura de chaleur eut un effet bénéfique pour Sasuke qui retrouvait peu à peu ses couleurs. Rassuré, Saizô se laissa à son tour emporter dans un profond sommeil.

◊◊◦◊◦◊o◊◦◊◦◊◊

Le chant des oiseaux et les premiers rayons du soleil le réveillèrent. Il grogna un peu alors qu'il ouvrit un œil. Sa vision était trouble, il n'arrivait pas à bien discerner ce qui l'entourait, aussi bailla-t-il une ou deux fois, histoire de se réveiller en douceur. Mais la chaleur réconfortante qui se dégageait de son duvet était si attractive qu'il ne put se résoudre à se lever. Il referma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus encore contre ce corps qui le réchauffait. Attends. Ce corps ? Il ouvrit cette fois ses yeux, les écarquillant de surprise. Il tomba nez à nez avec un visage serein et endormi, celui de Saizô. Il se retint de crier de justesse, préférant ne pas réveiller le ninja contre lequel il était littéralement collé. Bien que ça ne fût pas désagréable jusque là, ayant toute sa tête à cet instant, il ne trouvait plus cette situation bien convenable. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en plus de ça, ils étaient tous deux nus comme des vers. Doucement, il tenta de se dégager des bras qui l'entouraient. Soudain, il entendit un grognement provenant de Saizô, aussi ferma-t-il aussitôt les yeux, feignant le sommeil. Il entendit le ninja bailler avant de s'étirer légèrement. Son corps bougeait légèrement contre le sien, provoquant de légères caresses qui lui firent monter le rouge aux joues. Soudain, il sentit Saizô sursauter. Piqué par sa curiosité, il ne bougea néanmoins pas d'un pouce, ne voulant pas réveiller les soupçons de ce dernier. Il sentit alors ses doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure, caressant doucement ses cheveux jusqu'à arriver à ses oreilles. Ses doigts jouèrent doucement avec, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu. Sasuke était très nerveux, les caresses que lui prodiguaient le ninja d'Iga étaient gênantes mais étonnement beaucoup trop agréable à son goût. Un espèce de bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre, surprenant les deux jeunes hommes.

- Sasuke ? Appela Saîzo dont l'étonnement était perceptible dans la voix.

Le ninja ouvrit alors les yeux, rencontrant les deux perles bleues ciel de son vis à vis. Il le regarda avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à voir un visage si chaleureux lui sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire aussi franchement et ça lui fit un coup au cœur. Soudain, son sourire se transforma en rire qui résonna dans la chambre. Interloqué, Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ma parole mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. C'était donc ça les effets secondaires ?

De quoi parlait-il ? Des effets secondaires ? Et puis d'abords, c'est vrai ça, comment avait-il atterrit là avec un Saizô complètement nus en prime ? Paniqué, Sasuke se dégagea des bras de Saizô avant de se relever, prenant une position assise. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, pour cacher sa gêne. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il rencontra un détail étrange. Une oreille. Mais une oreille de chat.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en parcourant de ses deux mains sa tête, jusqu'à rencontrer les deux oreilles de chat qui trônaient fièrement sur son crâne.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Depuis quand il avait des oreilles de...Chats ? Il se tourna vers Saizô, cherchant une explication à ce changement d'état mais il fut accueillit par un visage qu'il considéra comme inquiétant. Le jeune homme le regardait avec insistance, un sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais hier tu as affronté la femme serpent. Tu as été empoisonné par une de ses bêtes et a faillit y rester. J'ai récupéré un antidote pour te sauver et j'ai dû veiller sur toi toute la nuit. Mais la potion a, semble-t-il, des effets secondaires.

Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup pour le shinobi. Il se rappelait avoir combattu cette femme mais après ça, le trou noir. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Saizô avait-il réellement fait tout ça ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Maintenant, tu m'en dois deux. Répondit Saizô en souriant de toutes ses dents. Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir été sauvé par deux fois de la mort par un ninja d'Iga ? Demanda-t-il avec cette expression de vainqueur qui rendit Sasuke fou de rage.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, il fut saisit par le bras et ramené sur le futon. Son corps fut entièrement bloqué par celui de Saizô. Le frottement de leur corps nu lui décrocha un gémissement incontrôlé qui le fit mourir de honte. Le regard fuyant et le visage aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, il tenta de se libérer les poignets que maintenait Saizô. Soudain l'une des mains du ninja d'Iga se perdit sous la couverture, glissant sur la peau de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...Fais ? S'exclama Sasuke en se débattant un peu plus.

- Je veux juste vérifier une chose. Lui répondit Saizô, le plus naturellement possible.

Arrivée au niveau de son ventre, la main de Saizô glissa sur son flan avant d'atteindre son dos. Puis elle descendit vers ses reins jusqu'à ce qu'il touche...Une queue de chat ? Le contact de ses doigts sur la base de celle-ci lui décrocha un terrible gémissement qui les choqua l'un comme l'autre. Saizô qui avait lâché de surprise la queue de chat se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

- "Très sensible", hein ? Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Sasuke en se rappelant les dires de la vieille dame.

Le souffle chaud de Saizô dans son oreille eut l'effet de réchauffer instantanément son corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait être aussi sensible mais surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi il en voulait encore plus. Le bruit sourd revint résonner dans la pièce, surprenant Sasuke une nouvelle fois. Il se mit à rougir de plus belle lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était tout bonnement en train de ronronner. En cet instant il avait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre et ne plus jamais ressortir. Mourant de honte, il s'attendait à entendre Saizô rire de lui. Pourtant aucune raillerie ne vint. Surpris, il leva la tête. Le ninja n'était pas du tout en train de rire, loin de là, il le regardait intensément. La main se Saizô revint à la charge, touchant encore cet endroit sensible à la base de sa queue, décrochant à Sasuke de petits gémissements.

- Qu'est-ce que...Ah ! S'écria Sasuke lorsque Saizô mordilla doucement l'une de ses oreilles. Arrête...Humm, non. Gémit-il alors que son propre corps trahissait son désir.

- Non ? Répéta Saizô en passant sa langue sur l'oreille qu'il torturait doucement. Pourtant ici ça me dit plutôt "oui".

Pour appuyer ses dires, sa main délaissa la queue pour revenir devant, touchant sa virilité gonflée. Il s'en saisit avant d'y imprimer un délicat mouvement qui intensifier le ronronnement incontrôlé du ninja. Semblant ravit des résultats de ses attentions, Saizô devint encore plus entreprenant. Il lâcha les poignets de Sasuke et s'attaqua à ce corps si tenant qui s'offrait à lui. Ses mains parcouraient sa peau avec délice tandis que sa langue taquinait l'un de ses boutons de chair. Saizô se délectait de ses gémissements, telle une douce mélodie. Il délaissa son torse et plongeant son regard dans celui noisette de Sasuke. Il esquissa un petit sourire en voyant l'expression de plaisir de ce dernier. Soudain, le ninja de Koga passa ses bras autour du cou de Saizô et se hissa jusqu'à lui, il se mit à laper consciencieusement ses lèvres avec sa langue.

- Alors tu n'as pas que l'apparence, tu as aussi l'attitude d'un félin ? Dit-il en souriant franchement. C'est mignon. Continua-t-il en embrassant passionnément ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Son baiser fut enflammé, entraînant la langue de son vis-à-vis dans un ballet sensuel. Les ronronnements de Sasuke s'intensifièrent, trahissant son bien-être. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les caresses de ce ninja qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait, étaient finalement tout ce qu'il recherchait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à la fin ? Il n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement, mais il saurait dire si c'était à cause de la présence de Saizô et son odeur particulière qui le charmait ou bien cette indescriptible chaleur qui irradiait son corps, ou peut-être même, les deux. Mais une chose était sûre, il voulait plus de contact. Enhardis par ses pensées, Sasuke prit de l'assurance. Il se hissa sur les hanches du beau brun, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Il reprit ensuite le baiser qu'il avait rompu, exaltant ce dernier par son initiative.

- Tant d'audace, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Susurra Saizô en passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme.

Mais Sasuke n'était plus que désir, ses hanches ondulant audacieusement sur le corps du brun qui se délectait du spectacle. Il ne resta néanmoins pas simple spectateur, il se saisit de la virilité dressée du jeune homme pour y imprimer une douce caresse. La queue rousse du ninja des Sanada se balança lascivement de droite à gauche, effleurant par moment la peau doré du ninja. Saizô émit un gémissement étouffé lorsque son propre sexe entra en contact avec les cuisses en mouvement de Sasuke. Ce dernier se pencha sur le corps si tentant du brun et nicha son visage dans son cou. Il respira à plein poumon cette odeur boisé si caractéristique qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il mordilla la peau de son cou à l'aide de ses deux canines blanches. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à son oreille qu'il taquina avec tendresse. Les grognements rauques de Saizô réveillèrent l'instinct animal, l'enfiévrant sensuellement, il parcourra de ses mains de torse finement sculpté de ce dernier. Le ninja aux cheveux de cuivre enlaça tendrement ce corps offert à lui.

- Dis-moi Sasuke, en plus de ronronner, est-ce que tu peux miauler ? Demanda Saizô un sourire lubrique sur le visage.

- Aah ! S'exclama Sasuke lorsque la main du brun glissa le long de ses reins jusqu'à ce point faible qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

- À défaut de te faire miauler, je te ferai gémir de plaisir. Susurra-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Tandis qu'il dévorait sa bouche d'un baiser torride, ses mains pétrirent son fessier. Ses doigts arrivèrent jusqu'à ce point sensible qu'il ne manqua pas d'explorer, souhaitant passer aux choses sérieuses. Il prépara avec beaucoup d'attention le ninja, n'hésitant pas à mêler diverses caresses qui ne laissa pas indifférent Sasuke, lui faisant oublier l'inconfort de ses doigts pénétrant son corps.

- C'est bon...Murmura Sasuke, vas-y.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Saizô d'humeur plutôt coquine, embrassant la pomme d'adam du jeune homme.

- Ne...me le fait pas dire... Gémit-il lorsqu'il sentit la deuxième main du ninja augmenter la cadence sur sa virilité.

- Te faire dire quoi ? Souffla-t-il en taquinant de sa propre virilité l'entrée de son futur amant.

Malgré le désir qui brûlait dans les yeux de Sasuke, il ne dit pas un mot, refusant l'ignoble chantage de Saizô. Cependant il devait bien avouer qu'il s'y prenait réellement bien, un peu trop d'ailleurs, à ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Et d'après le regard sensuel que lui lançait Saizô, il le savait lui aussi.

- Hum ? Insista Saizô en serrant dans sa main la base du sexe de Sasuke.

- Je ne le dirais pas. Se borna Sasuke mordant fermement sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir.

- Tu es si têtu. Soupira le brun. Mais je dois avouer que j'aime ça. Continua-t-il en renversant le corps de Sasuke sur le fûton, inversant les positions.

Il profita de la surprise de son vis-à-vis pour se saisir de ses cuisses qu'il écarta, offrant une vue des plus érotique. Il présenta son gland à l'entrée du corps du jeune homme avant de poser, franchissant sa barrière de chair. Sa progression fut lente et douce, privilégiant le bien-être de Sasuke au sien. Même si Saizô avait une terrible envie de se mouver dans ce corps si étroit afin de satisfaire ses désirs mais il était parfaitement conscient que ça allait blesser son amant. Et ça, il ne pourrait le supporter. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près entièrement en lui, il stoppa net son avancée, laissant le temps au jeune homme de s'habituer à sa présence.

- Essaye de te détendre. Lui murmura Saizô.

- Facile à dire. Souffla Sasuke, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Le ninja d'Iga s'évertua alors de faire oublier la douleur de sa présence. Il alla directement taquiner de sa main libre la queue de fourrure qui s'enroula autour de celle-ci. Puis il déposa une multitude de légers baisers, passant de son menton, puis son nez et enfin son front. Il entreprit ensuite de mordiller délicatement l'oreille de chat rousse. Les hanches de Saizô ondulèrent doucement dans un geste naturel qui sembla combler Sasuke à l'entente de ses gémissements.

- Est-ce que...Ça va ? Demanda Saizô qui entamait un doux va-et-vient.

- Humm... Gémit-il en guise de réponse. Aaah...

- Tant que ça ? Demanda Saizo, ravis de voir que son amant savourait avec délice cet instant.

Il y alla plus franchement dans ses mouvements, augmentant sa cadence et sa force dans ses coups de reins. Les mains de Sasuke se crispèrent sur les draps. Ses lèvres entrouvertes cherchaient désespérément à happer l'oxygène. Saizô grimaça légèrement, le corps de son amant était un véritable délice qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler, et s'il continuait ainsi, il se libérerait sans plus tarder en lui.

- Sasuke... Prépare-toi.

Il se retira de son corps et souleva le corps de son amant avant de le placer dos à lui. Il inséra ensuite à nouveau sa virilité sous un grognement de Sasuke. Dans cette position, la pénétration étant moins profonde à cause des fesses qui maintenaient une certaine distance, ralentissant ainsi sa jouissance. Cependant les sensations y étaient beaucoup plus intenses. Saizô eut tout le loisir de contempler la vue du corps du jeune homme et notamment cette longue queue gigotant dans tout les sens narguant Saizô, allant même jusqu'à caresser son torse. Vu comme ça, Sasuke avait vraiment l'air d'un chat. Un chat absolument craquant. Il agrippa fermement le fessier de son amant et plongea en lui.

- Saizô...Je..Gnn...

- Non, pas maintenant. Répondit-il En agrippant sa virilité afin d'y exercer une forte pression.

Il passa un bras sous son ventre et l'obligea à se retourner une nouvelle fois. Maintenant son bassin à quelques centimètres du fûton, il continua de lui faire l'amour. Cette fois la pénétration fut totale et dans un angle parfait pour des sensations exquises. Il accéléra la cadence et exerça un va-et-vient sur le membre de Sasuke. Il sentait qu'il était à bout, il entreprit alors d'intensifier ses coups de butoir, faisant crier de plaisir Sasuke. C'est ensemble qu'ils se libérèrent, électrisés par le plaisir qu'ils ressentirent à cet instant précis où ils atteignirent le point de non retour.

◊◊◦◊◦◊o◊◦◊◦◊◊

Observant la silhouette endormie du ninja aux cheveux cuivre, Saizô ne put réprimer ce sentiment de culpabilité. Alors qu'il venait à peine de se remettre d'un poison mortel, il lui avait fait l'amour avec passion. Est ce que son corps pouvait au moins le supporter ? Pris de remords, il quitta la pièce, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le ninja. Il choisit de s'isoler sur le toit, son endroit favori d'où il pouvait admirer à loisir la vue imprenable du panorama. Perché en haut du sommet le plus haut de la région, il se laissa aller à ses pensées. Son rapprochement non prévu avec Sasuke l'avait moins ébranlé qu'il ne pensait, et c'est précisément ce qui le tracassait. Allongé sur les tuiles, il observait le passage tranquille des nuages de coton qui trottaient dans le ciel bleu. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux de jais, se trouvant stupide sur le moment d'avoir de telles pensées.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends...Grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi indécis. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'hésiter comme ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cet état qui le taraudait. Il avait des sentiments forts pour Sasuke. Après tout il ne désirerait pas un homme s'il n'avait pas sentiment pour ce dernier. Saizô resta pensif un bon moment, cherchant à ce fameux moment quand ses sentiments ont tournés à l'amour. Peut-être lorsqu'il était déprimé après n'avoir pas réussit à battre Hanzô Hattori, Sasuke avait été le seul à avoir décelé sa déprime et lui avait tendu la main. Ou bien lorsqu'il l'a vu tomber devant ses yeux, inconscient. Il devait avouer qu'il avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant, pensant qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais. Après tout, ne disons nous pas que l'on se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd ?

- Saizô ? Saizô ? Criait Isanami à tue-tête, recherchant le beau ninja d'Iga.

Le ninja descendit avec une agilité incroyable de son perchoir, atterrissant aux pieds de la jeune fille. Il se releva avant de croiser les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comment va Sasuke ?

- Il va...Mieux. Il est sortit d'affaire.

- Peut-on aller le voir maintenant ?

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon accord pour aller lui rendre visite ? S'étonna Saizô.

- C'est Anastasia, elle a dit à tout le monde que tu étais le seul à savoir comment sauver Sasuke et que personne ne devait te déranger. Elle m'a dit ce matin que si je voulais voir Sasuke, je devais d'abords te demander la permission.

- Eh bien...Hésita Saizô en pensant à l'état du ninja et aussi à son aspect. Tu devrais attendre ce soir. Il est très fatigué et sûrement en train de dormi encore.

- Ha...D'accord. Dit la jeune fille avec déception.

- Attends quelques heures et tente de voir s'il est réveillé.

- Oui ! Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de partir en trottinant.

Saizô continua sa route, errant un peu sans but. Soudain Anastasia apparut devant lui, au détour du couloir, comme si elle l'attendait. Adossé au mur, bras croisé, elle l'accueillit avec un large sourire moqueur.

- Alors Saizô, tu as apprécié cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air tout sauf innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Grogna Saizô qui n'était pas d'humeur à se faire charrier.

- En tout cas tu as une drôle de manière de "prendre soin" d'un patient. Bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Tu as l'air réellement très doué. Susurra-t-elle.

- Tu nous as vu ? Demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Non, entendu. Répondit-elle sans hésitation.

- Hum. Dit-il simplement. Bien que je me foute que tu nous espionne, ça risque d'être plutôt problématique avec lui...Alors...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de vous regarder vous envoyer en l'air. Mais tu risque de briser deux cœurs si cette histoire venait à se savoir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Isanami et Kamanosuke.

- Je n'ai pas à me cacher pour autant.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru une telle honnêteté vis à vis de tes sentiments. Déclara la ninja, surprise.

- Maintenant que j'ai découvert ces sentiments, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les cacher ou de les taire, j'ai faillit le perdre et c'est ce qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

- Tu as changé. Remarqua la ninja d'une voix douce. En bien. En tout cas, je vous soutiens.

- Peut-être de mon côté. Mais je ne sais même pas si lui ressent ne serait-ce que le moindre sentiment à mon égard.

- Tu veux rire ? Alors qu'il était tout le temps si inquiet quand tu partais en mission. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous partagez vos sentiments. Je t'avouerai que j'avais un peu les nerfs de vous voir vous chercher comme ça.

Les paroles de son amie d'enfance le rassura, lui décrochant un franc sourire. Il se sentait plus léger rien qu'à l'idée que ses sentiments soient partagés. Cette expression apaisée n'échappa pas à Anastasia qui esquissa un doux sourire, voyant son ami un peu comme un gamin qui a trouvé son premier amour. Attendrie, elle le trouva même mignon, pensée, qui la surprit. Lui, le ninja d'Iga, tueur invétéré et redouté, qualifié de mignon un tel personnage la laissa perplexe.

- Ça te dirait de venir t'entraîner ? Proposa amicalement Anastasia.

- Tu n'aurais pu trouver mieux pour me faire plaisir. Dit-il en esquissant un grand sourire.

◊◊◦◊◦◊o◊◦◊◦◊◊

L'entraînement avec Anastasia dura bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sachant qu'en plus ils furent rejoins par Kamanosuke qui ne résista pas à l'envie d'essayer de tuer Saizô ou plutôt d'attirer désespérément son attention. Le soir tomba rapidement sans qu'il ne s'en rende bien compte, le temps avait filé à toute allure. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, ils furent accueillit par Rokurô.

- Savez-vous où se trouve Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il à leur adresse.

- Non, on ne l'a pas vu, pourquoi ? Répondit Anastasia.

- Isanami lui a voulu lui rendre visite mais lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans la chambre, il n'y avait personne. On le recherche depuis environ un quart d'heure.

- Je pense qu'il est partit prendre un peu l'air, il vaudrait mieux le laisser tranquille. Il se montrera lorsqu'il en aura envie. Dit Anastasia en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais, il est sûrement partit voir ses compagnons à poil. Commenta Kamanosuke en secouant la tête.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, je vais en informer Yukimura. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Rokurô s'inclina légèrement avant de partir.

- Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Conclu Anastasia en saluant d'un signe de main ses deux coéquipiers.

- Je vais y aller aussi. Déclara simplement Saizô, ne laissant même pas le temps à Kamanosuke de lui parler, le laissant en plan.

Un peu inquiet, Saizô s'activa à rechercher son amant, craignant qu'il se soit enfuis à cause de lui. Il devait lui parler, lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il fouilla de fond en comble les environs du château, gardant une certaine discrétion malgré tout. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette rôdant dans le jardin intérieur. Il se précipita en direction de la personne qui se révéla être Sasuke.

- Sasuke ? Où étais-tu passé ? Tout le monde te cherchait ! S'écria Saizô en saisissant les épaules du jeune homme.

- Je... Il fallait que je prenne l'air. Dit-il tout simplement, un peu surprit de l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Et...Est-ce que ça mieux ?

- Oui. Bien que... J'ai un peu mal... Dit-il en baissant les yeux, rougissant.

- Je vois... Et l'effet secondaire de la potion ? Demanda Saizô en cherchant du regard les oreilles et la queue.

- Toujours là. Soupira-t-il en dévoilant sa tête, ôtant son bonnet vert.

- Je dois avouer que...J'aime plutôt ça. Avoua Saizô en embrassant délicatement les lèvres du ninja.

- Tu n'aurais pas un fantasme bizarre ? Grommela Sasuke en détournant les yeux, en proie à une terrible gêne.

- Peut-être... Susurra-t-il en tentant de l'enlacer.

Cependant Sasuke esquiva sa tentative et continua son chemin. Un peu vexé, Saizô n'en démordit par, il saisit le bras du ninja et le força à se retourner. Il tomba nez à nez face à un Sasuke rouge écrevisse et au regard fuyant. Un spectacle absolument adorable, agrémentée du facteur "oreille de chat" Saizô sentit son cœur rater un battement. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits étranges, comme étouffés. Aussitôt sur leur garde, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte entrouverte d'où s'échappaient les étranges murmures. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à celle-ci, tout deux se stoppèrent, choqué. Dans la chambre, uniquement illuminée à la lumière d'une bougie, ils purent néanmoins voir parfaitement ce qu'il s'y déroulait à l'intérieur. Rokurô était allongé sur le bureau, les vêtements presque entièrement défaits. Son visage était rougit et une de ses mains était plaquée devant sa bouche, empêchant ses gémissements de s'échapper. Yukimura quant à lui se trouvait derrière lui, son yukata tombant sur ses hanches. Ses mains cramponnées sur les hanches du jeune homme, il s'enfonçait en lui avec passion, grognant à chacun de ses va-et-vient. La sueur perlait sur son torse musclé, son visage reflétait le plaisir qu'il ressentait : les yeux clos, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Sasuke et Saizô restèrent pantois devant le spectacle obscène qui se déroulait devant eux. Mais derrière la gêne, un indescriptible incendie s'alluma dans leurs entrailles. Soudain, Yukimura retourna Rokurô l'obligeant à lui faire face, il découvrit alors la virilité dressée de ce dernier et y imprima un va-et-vient soutenu. Les souffles devinrent des gémissements et Rokurô s'accrocha à l'un des bras de son maître, admirant le fabuleux tatouage qui trônait sur sa peau. Il le caressa tendrement ce qui excita le chef des Sanada qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser avec fougue plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Les deux ninjas cachés dans l'ombre s'éloignèrent discrètement, laissant les deux hommes tranquilles. Mais même si aucun des deux ne voulait l'avouer, cette vision les avaient pas mal excités.

- Viens, suis-moi. Ordonna Sasuke en saisissant la main du ninja d'Iga.

Le ninja aux cheveux de cuivre mena Saizô en dehors du château, dans une petite clairière tranquille.

- C'est ici que tu étais ? Demanda Saizô en observant les alentours.

- Oui. J'aime cet endroit et personne ne vient m'y embêter. Avoua-t-il en perdant son regard dans le ciel étoilé.

Soudain, Saizô fut poussé contre le tronc d'un grand conifère. Sasuke profita de cet instant de surprise pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ne cachant plus un instant de plus ses désirs enfouis. Il délaissa les lèvres charnues de son amant et s'attaqua à son cou qu'il mordilla. Son attitude à se blottir contre Saizô ainsi que le ronronnement qui s'échappait de sa gorge le fit succomber. Il était vraiment trop adorable.

- Je ne te savais pas si ardent. Décidément, je t'aime de plus en plus. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'enlacer tendrement dans ses bras.

Deux bras vinrent enlacer la taille de Saizô tandis que le visage de Sasuke se nicha contre son torse. C'est en serrant son corps contre le sien que le brun décela le désir de Sasuke, sous la forme d'une bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

- Saizô...Je... J'ai envie. Dit-il en levant son visage, plongeant son regard noisette dans celui bleu ciel du ninja.

Sasuke fut surprit de voir son vis-à-vis virer au rouge. Enhardis par l'attitude déstabilisée du brun, il prit l'initiative. Dans un mouvement, il fit tomber son amant au sol. Le roux, à califourchon sur Saizô, commença à le déshabiller. Ayant enlevé le haut, il s'attaqua à ses propres vêtements qu'il jeta un peu plus loin. Il se hâta ensuite à dégager le membre déjà bien gonflé de son amant, tirant sur le tissu noir de son pantalon. Alors qu'il se saisit de son membre, l'encerclant de sa main, Saizô se redressa.

- Sasuke, tourne-toi.

Le ninja aux cheveux de cuivre obéit. Il se concentra ensuite sur le sexe impudemment levé devant lui. Un peu gêné, il se contenta dans un premier temps de le caresser doucement. Ce n'est que lorsque la chaleur et l'excitation furent à leur paroxysme qu'il osa goûter cette partie de son corps. Il passa sa langue sur le gland, puis sur toute la longueur de celui-ci. De l'une de ses mains, il caressa les bourses offertes à sa vue tout en continuant son l'exploration de cette partie intime de son corps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... S'écria Sasuke en sentant la langue de Saizô taquiner son entrée. Non, arrête, tu...Aah...

- Continue, s'il te plaît.

Un peu réticent au début, Sasuke devait bien admettre que la caresse de cette langue agile était délicieuse. Aussi entreprit-il aussi de faire chavirer son amant. Il engloba entièrement le membre avant de le sucer sur toute sa longueur, levant et baissant la tête dans un rythme moyen. Il sentit deux doigts s'insinuer dans ses chairs et l'inconfort de leur dernier ébat se fit ressentir. Il n'y prêta pourtant pas attention, se focalisant sur sa tâche. Jugeant qu'il était fin prêt à recevoir Saizô, Sasuke arrêta toute activité. Il se retourna face à son amant et commença à s'empaler sur son sexe.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda Saizô, inquiet de l'état de santé du roux.

- ...Gn..la ferme...Gémit-il alors qu'il continuait sa progression.

Lorsqu'il eut accueillit entièrement le membre, il souffla de soulagement et attendit de s'habituer à sa présence. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il commença doucement à onduler des hanches, goûtant à ce plaisir qu'il avait ressentit lors de leur premier ébat. Ses mains plaquées sur ses pectoraux, il caressa le torse découvert avec tendresse. Au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, il prenait plus d'assurance et ses va-et-vient furent plus passionnés. Etant maître de la situation, il était celui qui contrôlait le rythme, la profondeur mais aussi de la situation. Il se délecta du visage rougit par l'effort de son amant, s'abreuvant de ses gémissements étouffés qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Saizô qui restait sage jusqu'à présent, se permis d'y mettre son grain de sel. Sans ménagement, il lui saisit les cuisses avant de les écarter, dévoilant son corps à sa vue. Sasuke se vit alors obligé de poser ses mains sur les jambes légèrement relevées de Saizô, s'assurant une prise de stabilité.

- Quelle vue enchanteresse...Murmura Saizô en passant sa langue sur ses propre lèvres, se délectant de ce tableau luxurieux.

- A...Arrête, Saizô tu... S'écria Sasuke en sentant le bassin du brun se soulever en rythme inverse de ses propres mouvements.

- Pas avant de t'avoir fait crier de plaisir.

Saizô se releva, renversant son amant sur l'herbe fraîche. Saizô saisit ensuite chacune de ses cuisses dans ses mains pour les écarter largement. Toujours en lui, il se plaça à genoux sur le sol. Sa pénétration fut profonde et l'angle d'entrée toucha directement un endroit qui électrisa Sasuke. Saizô reprit un rythme soutenu, ne laissant pas vraiment le roux se remettre de ses émotions. Ce dernier cala ses jambes sur les bras du ninja, au niveau de ses coudes, offrant complètement son corps à son amant. Ses coups de reins furent rapides et profonds, décrochant des cris de plaisir à Sasuke qui vivait une expérience incroyable, chamboulé par le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses du sexe de Saizô sur cette boule de nerf.

- Saizô...Encore, Ahh ! Ici... Gémissait-il sans réellement en prendre conscience. Continue...

Il n'eut pas plus grande motivation pour ce dernier que les appels obscène qui sortaient de cette bouche exquise. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, accordant par la même occasion à la demande explicite de son amant.

- Je...Je vais... Souffla le roux en serrant entre ses doigts le tissu du pantalon de Saizô.

Ils vinrent ensemble, se libérant en gémissant tendrement le nom de l'autre. Remit de leur orgasme, ils s'enlacèrent avant de conclure d'un baiser.

- J'espère que je ne garderais pas cet aspect toute ma vie. Dit soudainement Sasuke en faisant allusion à ses attributs félins.

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve que ça te va bien. Et puis en ayant de tels instincts bestiaux, quelque chose me dit que je vais attendre impatiemment chaque printemps. Chuchota Saizô, une étincelle de lubricité brillant dans son regard.

- Idiot... Grommela Sasuke en frappant du poing le torse du brun. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir envie de toi...


End file.
